


Seb third birthday

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Seb turns three and he celebrates the milestone
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Seb third birthday

Robert could not realise that the day was almost here. Tomorrow his firstborn would be three years old. Where did the time go? He feels like just yesterday he held him for the first time and felt his heart go and belong to the tiny boy that he was preciously holding in his hands. Since that day, Seb has owned a part of his heart. His heart belonged to his husband, Aaron, and his two children, Seb and Sarah. Robert would do anything to make sure that they were happy and loved.   
Robert had to get everything ready for the party today. Aaron would keep the children occupied while he and Vic prepared everything for the party. He had to get the presents, all his friends from the nursery were invited. And Vic was making the cake for the party. Aaron would be keeping SWeb occupied at home so that he will not wonder what was going on. He knew that it was his birthday tomorrow, but he did not know that he was having a party. 

“Daddy, daddy,” Seb said to Aaron.   
“Yes, mate,” Aaron responded.   
“Tomorrow I’m three,” Seb said and held three fingers up.   
“Yes, you are mate,” Aaron said and kissed Seb’s cheek.   
The three of them were on the floor. Sarah was playing with her toys with Aaron’s help, and Seb had his legos out and was building something. The three of them were having fun.   
Seb continued to build a tall building for his family. He had little dolls of their family made, and they would live in the cool house that he built for them. He also had his cars that he would pretend that they would drive. Seb loved cars. He wondered if he would get more cars like he did last year. His mum and his dads and his aunty VIC and uncle Ada all got him cars. They were cool, and he could drive around in them. Little Sarah liked the car too, and sometimes she would go into one of the cars and sit in it. Seb would pretend to race her. But Seb always won because Sarah was still small and only knew how to crawl.   
Aaron was watching Sarah put the rings back in their place, and Seb build his house. He was proud of how far both of his kids have developed. Aaron felt very lucky at that moment. Ten years ago he thought he had nothing to live for. He was 18 and lost. Now here he was ten years later with a husband who loves him more than life itself, a best friend that was like a brother, two younger sisters that he would do anything for, and two children that he would protect with his life. Aaron had been blessed the last few years, and he would not change that for anything. He cherishes his life, and thanks to everything he has that he has fought to live another day.   
“Daddy, look, it is our house,” Seb said as he showed Aaron what he built.   
“Wow mate that’s the best house ever.” He says. His tone is so excited that Sarah giggles as well. He shows Sarah to clap and Sarah claps as well. “Your sister likes it as well,” Aaron said as he and Sarah were clapping at what Seb has built. 

Robert was done shopping for the party and was trying to sneak everything into the house without Seb noticing. Robert called Aaron and told him to take the kids upstairs. Aaron had Seb occupied upstairs while Robert, Adam, and Vic were organising downstairs. They put all the gifts away and all the party decorations in the cupboard to be put out when Seb is asleep later tonight.   
“Seb is going to love this,” Adam said.  
“My little boy is going to be three years old, where does the time go?” Robert said and looked at everything.   
They heard Seb and Aaron moving around downstairs and quickly finished putting everything away.   
When Seb was asleep a few hours later, they put up the banner and got all the decorations out for the party.   
“Seb will love it,” Aaron said as he looked at their work.   
“I hope so,” Robert said.   
Aaron and Robert went upstairs to sleep, knowing that Seb will be up early tomorrow to wake them up. 

Aaron heard tiny footsteps and the door open and heard Seb climb up the bed. He felt him laying on top of him.   
“Daddy, dadda, wake up, my birthday. Up Up Up.” Seb said as he patted against Aaron and Robert’s chest.   
“I’m three,” Seb yelled in delight and jumped on top of his dads.   
“What’s up, mate?” Aaron asked as he hugged Seb close to him and kissed his cheeks. Seb giggled and squirmed in his dad’s hands.   
“Three,” Seb said as he held up three fingers.   
“Are you mister?” Aaron asked and plopped him on Robert. “Wake up your dad.”  
“Dadda, dadda wake up,” Seb said and patted his hands against Robert’s cheeks and chest.   
Robert felt Seb on top of him and yelling in his ear and knew he could not sleep any longer.   
“I’m up, I’m up,” Robert said and kissed Seb on his cheek.   
Aaron took Seb to his room so they could get dressed.   
“What do you want to wear?”  
“Cars!” Seb said. Seb loved that movie and would dress up as the different cars whenever he could.   
Aaron helped Seb get dressed, and the two of them walked downstairs together.   
“Whoah Daddy, look, look,” Seb yelled in delight when he saw how their living room was decorated. It looked like the cars, and there were all these care themed decorations.   
“Daddy Robert did it, you going to give him a kiss?”  
Seb ran over to Robert and asked to be lifted up. Robert picked Seb up, and Seb gave him a big kiss on the cheek and giggled.   
“Dadda loves you,” Seb said and hugged Robert close.   
“I love you too, Seb. Your friends won’t be here for a while so you can play with your toys.”  
Seb went to play with his toys. Victoria and Adam showed up with the cakes that were shaped like a car and were read and little cupcakes with cars on top. Seb would love it. They helped Robert get the finishing touches and make sure that this pastry would be a success.   
About an hour later, Isaac showed up with Cain and Moira. Isaac ran up to Seb, and the two of them played with their toys together. Diane brought Harry to the party and gave him to his mum. Sarah was also awake and downstairs. And Chas showed up with Eve and a bunch of gifts as well. Dotty and Laurel Showed up and were excited. All the children were playing together, and the adults were watching them. Seb’s friends from nursery showed up as well, and it was time to get the party started.   
They had little clips of cars playing along and the soundtrack to the film playing. They had games organised with cars. And Seb loved it. Each child got a cupcake with a car on top of it.   
“Vic car cake,” Seb said and thanked his aunt for making him cakes for his birthday.   
It was time to cut the main cake and for Seb to make a wish. Then they would open the gifts. They put Seb in front of his cake that was car shaped and red.   
“Seb make a wish,” Aarona dn Rober told him.   
Seb closed his eyes and made a wish. He blew out the candles and cheered when he got them all on his first try.   
The cake was cut, and everyone had a slice. Everyone told Vic that the cake was beautiful and she blushed at the compliments. After the cake, all of Seb’s friends left, and only his family was still there.   
“Preseis?” Seb asked.  
“Yes, we are opening the presents now,” Robert said.   
“Let us start with nana Chas’s present let us see what she got you.”  
Seb opened the wrapping paper, and they saw it was a personalised name puzzle. Each letter was a piece and a different colour, and he would be able to put it together and learn how to write his name.   
Seb went over to his nana Chas and hugged her close. “Love you nana,” Seb said.   
“Love you too kiddo,” Chas said as she held him close.   
Next was the present from Isaac and his parents. He got him a construction playset. they had cars, and they were able to build things and little figurines everything that Seb loved.   
“Seb and Isaac can play together.”  
Seb loved it and was excited to see what else he had got. Next up was the gift from uncle Adam and Auntie Vic, They may have made the cake, but that did not mean that they would not get him a gift also. They called him a Design & Drill Power Play Vehicles Monster Truck, that way, Seb could build his own cars and trucks and play around with them, Seb loved playing around with tools. Next was the gift from his aunty liv. Seb excitedly opened the gift. She got Seb a smart colouring set where he had all these colours and paper with things he liked, and the colour would only get on the paper.   
Seb ran over to Liv and hugged her “Thank you Liv,” Seb said and held her tight.   
“I love you too, squirt,” Liv said as she held Seb.   
Diane gifted him a lego car the movie set, and Seb giggled in delight. His mum got him a book to learn his first 100 words.   
Now was the time for the significant gifts from his dads. The first gift was a little tike tricycle to keep him moving around. They Also got Seb a small trampoline so that he could keep on running and jumping around. Seb loved both gifts.   
He ran into his dads’ arms and hugged each one of them tight.   
“Seb, did you have fun?”Robert asked.   
Seb nodded and buried his face in his dad’s chest. It looks like Seb was ready for a nap.  
“Thanks, everyone for coming to Seb had fun, and we look forward to seeing you at the next birthday.”  
“Bye-bye,” Seb said and waved to everyone who left.   
Aaron picked Seb up, and the two of them went upstairs.   
“Read story Daddy,” Seb said.   
“Okay one and then sleep, mister. All your presents will still be here when you wake up.”  
Aaron read Seb the story, and he fell asleep halfway through the story. The activities of the day wearing him out. Aaron went downstairs and helped Robert clean up.   
“I can’t believe Seb is already three, and He is getting bigger every day. Soon Sarah will have her first birthday. Our kids are getting so big.” Aaron said.   
“I would not change this for anything, though,” Robert said.   
Robert came close to Aaron and held him close. He put his hands around Aaron’s middle and hugged him close. He kissed Aaron and laid into him.   
“I love you, husband,” Aaron said as he kissed Robert again. The two of them enjoyed just being in the moment with each other.   
“I love you too, husband,” Robert said and laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder the two of them swaying to the beat in their own hearts. They would clean in a little bit.


End file.
